As Iron Sharpens Iron
by Trackies
Summary: Teddy Lupin had people who hated him; people who would like nothing better than to see him fail. He had friends who would save him dinner so he wouldn't starve after a late detention. But Teddy Lupin only had one friend who would laugh at him through the door before trying to bust him out. And Teddy would do the same for him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: JK**

**Summary:** Teddy Lupin had people who hated him; people who would like nothing better than to see him fail. He had friends who would save him dinner so he wouldn't starve after a late detention. But Teddy Lupin only had one friend who would laugh at him through the door before trying to bust him out. And Teddy would do the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a hand-shaped bloodstain on his wand.<p>

His fingers were stretched out, unmoving, inches away from the wand. They were covered in blood too.

Teddy managed to push himself to his knees and drag himself towards his friend's body. The air along the darkened corridor thickened and clung to his throat whenever he drew in a ragged breath.

A haunted voice filled Teddy's ears, "Leave him," it whispered, only for him.

* * *

><p>December 31st, 2016<p>

(Fifteen minutes until midnight, to be precise.)

"Do you think people will ever tell stories about us?"

Teddy would have been lying if he said the thought came unbidden. He had been thinking about it for a while before the words left his lips. Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin had grown up on stories about his Marauder father and his famous godfather. He was the latest in the line of a great legacy and _that_ had been weighing on his mind. Tonight was the first night he had ever voiced that thought aloud.

His father had friends - famous friends at Hogwarts. So did his godfather. He wouldn't be around if it weren't for them. And who would Teddy be without his best friend sitting opposite him, sipping firewhisky in front of the fire and whispering his own story into beautiful, bug-eyed Cecelia Dearborn's ear?

Probably not much at all.

Teddy Lupin had people who hated him; people who would like nothing better than to see him fail. He cared more about spilling the bottle of firewhisky than he did about them.

He had friends who would save him dinner so he wouldn't starve after a late detention – or do something stupid like sneak off to the kitchens at eleven at night.

But Teddy had only one friend who would laugh at him through the door before charming two nearby suits of armour to fight each other in an attempt to distract Professor Cousland enough to bust him out.

And Teddy would do the same for him.

"What'd you say?" his best friend said.

Of course, _of course_, he wasn't listening the first time.

"Do you think people will ever tell stories about us?"

"Maybe," his best friend said. "Why do you ask?"

That night Edward Remus Lupin realised something; something that he had been thinking about for a while, but never managed to grasp until now. "Do you remember that week of detentions we had in third year?"

"_The_ detentions?" his best friend laughed.

And Teddy did too.

Because that night he finally understood.

* * *

><p>"Leave him," whispered the haunted voice.<p>

Teddy Lupin's hand brushed his best friend's bloodstained wand. He clenched it tightly in his fist and struggled to his feet.

"No," he spat, as blood trickled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, heyyyyy. Thanks for reading, if you've made it this far. Before we really begin, I want to shout out fanfic author Jewels5, whose story: The Life and Times had a huge influence on me writing this. This isn't a story about James Potter and Lily Evans and how they came to be. This isn't even really a romance (though there will be a lion's share of that). I wanted to write a story about two best friends and how they shape each other's lives. There will be jokes. There will be bromance. There will be lows points and highs. If that interests you, stick with me. :)

Reviews are nice, like finding forgotten packs of M&Ms in the back of the fridge.

The first chapter is maybe three quarters finished, so look out for that in the next few days.

Laters,

Trackies


	2. Chapter 1: The Post-Halloween Detention

**Chapter One**

- The Post-Halloween Detention -

* * *

><p>They became friends on the day after Halloween during their third year.<p>

All it took was a joke, while they were slathered in wood polish and cleaning oil. They weren't allowed to leave until every portrait frame on the fourth floor had been cleaned and polished to perfection.

There were seventy-four portraits on the fourth floor.

And some of portraits were very particular about how their frames were cleaned.

The worst was the portrait of Sir William the Scarred, a medium-sized man dressed in glittering chainmail beneath a set of flowing brown robes. He was set in the largest and thickest mahogany frame on the entire floor and was very, _very_, proud of it. He would screech and screech until his frame _gleamed_ with polished perfection. After every cleaning he told whoever unfortunate enough to listen how he single-handled saved Henry V's life during the Battle of Agincourt. Though whether that was true or not was neither here nor there.

William the Scarred was directing them on the proper way to clean the layer of dust on the top of his frame (do not sweep it off, ye fool! Go gently with that cloth, boy.), when one boy muttered a choice remark under his breath, which made the other laugh loudly and made William the Scarred breathe an offended breath.

Professor Longbottom would eventually come to regret putting Teddy Lupin and Connor Lennox together on detention.

Before that night, the pair barely spoke, even though they shared a dormitory. Felix Flynn, the third and final member of their dorm room (Gryffindor seemed to lack brave males that particular Sorting year) often found himself torn between the pair as one went left and the other went right, both refusing to bend and neither willing to walk the metaphorical high road filled with heart-felt apologies and good intentions.

They laughed and began _really_ talking for the first time since they clashed on the Hogwarts Express in their first year.

Teddy Lupin's parents died before his first birthday.

Connor Lennox's mother refused to talk about his dad.

Teddy Lupin grew up surrounded by people who loved him.

Connor Lennox grew up without a strong male figure in his life.

They both loved stories about the Marauders.

And Harry Potter too.

They agreed that Annalise Greengrass was the best looking girl in their year.

And that Shaun Carver was the biggest twat.

Neither of them cared when they heard Lance Avery had to spend yesterday night in the Hospital Wing (We'll get to that, don't worry).

Though they claimed the root of their friendship began at different times, with different moments of misbehaviour, they would later agree that Lance Avery was the one who unwittingly bought them together.

* * *

><p>- <span>The Jealous Seed<span> -

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a pureblood wizard who struggled to stand out. Lance Avery was not brave, nor very ambitious, nor was he particularly intelligent (Oh, he knew a lot of things about this and that, but knowing things does not make one intelligent, by any means). What he <em>was<em>, however, was loyal to his family and that was his most defining characteristic as an eleven year old boy.

He sat in the first car of the Hogwarts Express and chatted loudly to anyone who would listen about his family and their stories from Hogwarts. He also bragged about being in the first boat that carried the nervous first years across the lake towards the castle that almost seemed to glow in the moonlight (but he wasn't nervous though, not at all).

He walked at the front of the line, leading the thirty-or-so first years into the Great Hall on September 1st, 2009. He was the first put the Sorting Hat onto his head. He was the first to sit nervously as the disembodied voice of the Hat poked through his mind and shouted its decision.

He was the first member of his family of noble Gryffindors, nobler Ravenclaws and noblest Slytherins to be Sorted into Hufflepuff in over a century.

And he was not happy about that at all.

Neither was his older brother, whose dark eyes glinted angrily at Lance from the Slytherin table. Lance already dreaded facing Abney after the Feast.

Lance sulked for the rest of the Sorting, watching jealously as the other first years joined their Houses.

Maddy Bishop went to Slytherin.

Shawn Carver went to Ravenclaw.

Cecelia Dearborn went to Gryffindor.

Laura Dickey went to Hufflepuff and sat next to him.

Joanna Fawley went to Gryffindor.

Felix Flynn went to Gryffindor.

Annalise Greengrass went to Ravenclaw.

Connor Lennox went to Gryffindor.

So did Teddy Lupin.

He would eventually decide that he _really_ didn't like the boy with green hair who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Lance knew in his heart of hearts that he was jealous of Teddy Lupin. He would vehemently deny it to anyone who accused him of it. He denied it to himself as well, but envy has a way of filling a person's entire being until that person becomes as green as Teddy Lupin's hair. Lance _hated_ it when Teddy Lupin changed his hair colour. He hated it when Lupin made his eyes flash from blue, to green, to bubblegum pink, just to see it someone would notice. And he absolutely hated it when Lupin transformed to show off. During Halloween in their second year, Lupin transformed himself into a werewolf and chased a group of first years down the third floor corridors.

It wasn't fair.

He hated himself for wishing he could do it too.

Lance wasn't envious of Lupin at first, not by any means. Early on he decided that if he was going to be in Hufflepuff then he would work as hard as he could to make his old family of Slytherins and Ravenclaws proud of him. He would be the best in his year. He would show everyone that the Sorting Hat was wrong.

Even the best laid plans have set backs.

During the third week of classes, Professor Flitwick hovered a box of feathers in front of them and told them to take one. Lance knew what was coming and he grinned confidently. His older brother had told him that one of the very first spells first years learnt was the levitation spell.

After ten minutes of wand waving and incantations, Lance had only managed to make his feather roll over a few inches in the air, but that was more than anyone else in the class.

"Very good, Mr Avery," Professor Flitwick said as he waddled over. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

Lance puffed his chest out and made his feather zoom around the bench in front of him.

Joanna Fawley sat next to him with her wand poised lightly in her left hand. She was staring at her feather so intently it seemed likely to burst into flames. At the sight of Lance's feather spinning about above the table, she tore her eyes away from her own feather and whispered to him, "How did you do that?"

"You have to give your wand a little flick at the end of the incantation," Lance informed her proudly.

Joanna frowned and gave her wand a sharp flick as she muttered the incantation. Her feather shot across the bench with more force than appeared possible and pinned itself to Flitwick's chalkboard.

The green haired boy sitting right at the back of the classroom laughed loudly.

"A little less ... vehemence next time, Miss Fawley," Flitwick said as he waved his wand and retrieved Joanna's feather.

"Sorry, Professor," Joanna said, cheeks scarlet.

"It's quite all right. You've almost got it," Flitwick said encouragingly.

Joanna's nodded and turned to shrug at Lance, who smiled.

"Try again," he said.

Joanna's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she chanted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ and swished her wand in a small circle before giving it a much lighter flick. Her feather twitched for a second before rising shakily in the air – though not as high as Lance's, of course.

Joanna's face broke out into a broad grin. Lance was just about to congratulate her when Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice made him swallow his words.

"Excellent work, Mr Lupin," Flitwick exclaimed, watching intently as the green-haired boy at the back raised his wand and levitated his feather towards the ceiling. Lupin waved his wand again and pushed his feather closer and closer towards the hundred candle chandelier dangling from the roof.

"Do be careful!" Flitwick squeaked. Lupin grinned as his feather touched one of the small flames and quickly went up in a bright yellow light.

"That was quite unnecessary, Mr Lupin," Flitwick said as he waved his wand and made the burning feather disappear.

"Sorry, Professor," Teddy Lupin said, without really sounding sorry at all.

_Git_, Lance thought as he turned his attention back to his feather.

Yes, Lance was jealous of Teddy Lupin, and he hated it.

* * *

><p>- <span>Hanging with Cecelia<span> -

* * *

><p>Near the end of his second year at Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin decided he very much wanted to kiss Cecelia Dearborn. For a long time he wasn't even sure why. Of all Cecelia's defining qualities, it was her eyes that stood out to him most of all. They were dark blue and far, far too big for her face. Teddy couldn't help but think they made her look like a giant bug and he was hardly quiet about sharing the comparison. He made her cry once during Potions after comparing a pair of engorged fly eyes to Cecelia's. He had served his third detention for the year and lost Gryffindor ten points.<p>

After that, she was never too far from his thoughts.

It was too bad she didn't want anything to do with him.

Later, during his seventh year, when Cecelia was relaxing one evening in his best friend's arms; Teddy would reflect that he had maybe been a bit too mean to Cecelia Dearborn in their early years at Hogwarts.

It wasn't until October in his third year when he was following Cecelia up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower that he realised he liked the way her hips moved when she walked. It was a momentous realisation for him.

There was a Hogsmaede trip that weekend – the first for the school year. Teddy was taken with image of walking next to Cecelia as they explored the town. He imagined her laughing, eyes sparkling as she laughed at one of his jokes.

"Hey, Cecelia," Teddy said loudly and smiled his most charming smile. He was never one to feel nervous about anything, but his heart was close to racing now.

Cecelia paused halfway up the staircase and looked around. She was smiling when she turned around and it made Teddy's insides twist and squeeze.

He decided that she had a really nice smile too.

Too bad that straight-teethed, gorgeous smile disappeared when she realised he was the one who had called her name.

"Yes?" she said, a little too stiffly.

He was going to say sorry for that comment back in first year, he really was. She was staring at him with her eyebrows slightly turned down in a frown. Annalise Greengrass waited a couple of steps in front of her and she was looking at him too in an odd mixture of curiosity and disapproval. Teddy had never bothered to talk to Cecelia before, why would he now?

"I..."

As he lifted his foot to take a step closer to Cecelia, he felt something wrap around his ankle and jerk it backwards into the air. Teddy lost his balance and dropped his wand and astronomy books as he was suspended upside down by his ankle.

Laughter filled his ears and he felt his cheeks burn hot and bright. "What the hell?" he shouted and to his mortification he heard his voice crack and become high-pitched as he shouted "hell". Fuck puberty.

He looked around wildly, searching for his wand. He spotted it on the edge of the staircase, rolling precariously back and forwards. Teddy reached out his hand and stretched his fingers towards the polished handle. It was so close...

A black-shoed foot tapped the wand and sent it spinning over the edge.

"Oh, sorry about that," the mocking voice of Lance Avery said loudly.

Teddy looked up and saw Avery walking casually up the stairs. His wand was out and pointed at Teddy's trapped ankle. He was smiling that arrogant little grin he was always prone to wear.

"Hello, Avery," Teddy said, pushing as much confidence and nonchalance into his voice as he could whilst hanging by his ankle. "I see your head's deflated back to normal."

Avery didn't visibly react, although Teddy could have sworn his ears became a bit pinker. Avery dipped his hand sharply and Teddy was forced to shield his face with his arms as he fell heavily onto the staircase. He was back in the air again before he could even open his eyes.

"Let me down, Avery," Teddy said sharply.

"I don't think I will," Avery said lazily as he shook Lupin from side to side. You've still got so many things I can push off the staircase." He stepped down towards Teddy's sealed ink-pot, which had somehow, miraculously survived the fall from his pocket. Avery toed the pot with his shoe before kicking it off the edge of the spiral staircase. After a few seconds, the sound of shattering glass echoed upwards.

Teddy was suddenly very concerned about the state of his wand.

Avery walked back down a few stairs, just out of Teddy's reach and picked up Teddy's copy of _Understanding the Stars_. He opened it with one hand and leafed through a few of the pages before hefting it over the banister.

"Let him down, Lance," Joanna Fawley said as she pushed through to the front of the small crowd watching the altercation on the lower stairs. Connor Lennox was behind her, face stiff and unreadable. At least they weren't laughing like the rest of them.

"You want him to go down?" Avery shrugged and dipped his wand again. Teddy went crashing into the staircase again before being jerked back up. He could feel bruises swelling up on his forearms. He snarled at Avery and made another useless grasp for the Hufflepuff's robes.

"Lance!" Joanna said sharply. She had pulled out her wand, but was holding it by her side. Connor had one hand deep inside his wand pocket too.

"Just a minute, Fawley," Avery said. "Lupin still has his shoes." He waved his wand and Teddy felt his shoe be forcibly pulled off his foot.

There was a small wave of sniggering from the group behind Joanna as Avery dropped the shoe over the other side of the railing.

Teddy saw Cecelia Dearborn hiding her smile behind one hand. It made her eyes look even bigger. It's funny how quickly humiliation can turn into white hot rage (but not really).

"What are you looking at, bug eyes," Teddy snarled at Cecelia. It wasn't his wittiest insult, but, hey, he was under duress.

The smile fled from Cecelia's face and a deep flush crept over her cheeks. Her eyes _gleamed_ brightly and unlike Teddy's fantasy, it was not from laughter.

Ironically, at that moment, as he was hanging by his ankle more than two feet in the air, Teddy Lupin realised he liked Cecelia Dearborn's big, buggy, blue eyes too.

It was Annalise Greengrass who answered for Cecelia. "You are such a git, Lupin," she said as she put her arm around Cecelia's shoulders and led her away.

Teddy felt like he had been punched. Avery jerked his wand upwards and shook Teddy in midair. Teddy snarled and made another grab for his robes, but Avery jerked him back out of reach before he could even touch them with his fingers.

"That was very rude, Lupin," Avery said. "I think you should apologise."

Teddy gritted his teeth.

"Avery!" Joanna screeched and raised her wand.

"I don't want him to say sorry," Cecelia said from the top of the staircase, voice firm and cheeks red. "Just let him down, Lance."

"You sure?" Lance lazily flicked his wand upwards and Teddy was pulled higher into the air.

Cecelia nodded and the magical grip on his ankle fled as if it never been there at all. Teddy fell heavily onto the staircase, shoeless, bookless and wandless.

Teddy's arms throbbed in pain as he pushed himself to his knees. He looked at Cecelia and Annalise as they turned around and disappeared into the Astronomy classroom.

His eyes didn't linger on them for long. Teddy wanted nothing more than to hex Lance Avery into oblivion, but Lance was still holding his wand and Teddy's lay at the bottom of the staircase.

Avery gave Teddy one final mocking smirk as he pocketed his wand and followed Cecelia and Annalise into the classroom.

"Are you all right, Ted," Joanna said as she helped Teddy to his feet.

Teddy pushed his hair out of his face and smiled like he wasn't bothered at all. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jo. Thanks for trying to help."

"You should tell Professor Sinistra," she said insistently. "Lance shouldn't get away with doing that."

But Teddy was already shaking his head. "It's not worth it." The last thing he wanted was for teachers to get involved. "You should get to class."

"Do you want help getting your stuff?" Joanna asked.

"Naw," Teddy said. "I'll see you inside. He strode past Joanna and Connor and through the other students who had only watched. They parted for him quickly, almost as though they were afraid Avery would do to them what he did to Teddy if he touched them. Some were looking at him with amusement, but Teddy much preferred those looks to the ones full of pity.

Teddy decided not to say or do anything as he climbed all the way back down the staircase to retrieve his wand and books. The wand was no worse for wear (thankfully), just splattered with ink which was easy enough to wipe away. Teddy frowned at his Astronomy textbook as he shoved his foot back inside his shoe. Some of the pages had been bent and covered in ink. He held it by the book's top cover as he ran his wand along the pages and Vanished the spilt ink away.

Professor Sinistra was comparing Wizarding constellations and how those born under different signs exhibited different personality traits when Teddy walked into the classroom. He shrugged when she asked him why he was so late. Staying behind to pack up the classroom when everyone had gone was a small price to pay.

Cecelia and Annalise were sitting together right at the front. Neither of them even looked at him when he walked past them to take his customary seat near the back of the classroom.

Lance did though, and smiled that smug little smirk he was prone to wear. Connor Lennox looked at him too, but looked away very quickly when he met Teddy's eyes.

Professor Sinistra was describing how Leo and Virgo are linked together when inspiration struck Teddy like a lightning bolt to his brain.

He was going to put Lance Avery in his place.

And he knew just what to do too.

* * *

><p>- <span>Fruit Salad<span> -

Or

- The strawberry that made Lance Avery hang Teddy Lupin upside down above the Astronomy Tower Staircase -

* * *

><p>Connor Lennox made the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his third year.<p>

"You're pretty good for a kid who'd never heard of Quidditch before he came to Hogwarts," Jenna O'Connor, the team captain and seeker told him the morning after the squad lists were posted in Gryffindor common room. She slid onto the bench beside him at the Gryffindor table and hit his elbow with her own. Jenna was a short, slender girl with thick, dark hair she always wore tied back when she flew. She was lightning fast on her broomstick, so fast that even members of the Slytherin team admitted that she was _probably_ the best flier in the school.

"Thanks," Connor replied after choking down a mouthful of fruit salad. Jenna wore her hair loose around shoulders this morning and it smelled sweetly of apples and limes – and he _doubted_ the smell was just from the fruit he was eating.

"We're gonna have to get you a proper broomstick, though," Jenna added thoughtfully. "You couldn't use the school ones to sweep a floor."

Connor smiled as Jenna laughed at her joke, but his insides twisted nervously.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Jenna asked.

"Umm, yeah..." Connor said.

Maybe something had shown on his face, because Jenna quickly said, "Don't worry, some of the best players in Hogwarts history have been muggleborn. Just look at Harry Potter – but he wasn't muggleborn, I suppose, just raised by them." She scratched her chin. "Point is: you'll do fine. Just try and get your hands on a better broom by November, yeah?"

She was gone with a wink and a wave ("Later, Lennox!") before Connor could say anything else. Connor watched her walk further down the Gryffindor table, right up until she slipped her skinny arm around Matthew Knight's waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The butterflies in Connor's stomach didn't go away.

"You all right there, Connor?" Joanna Fawley said, sweeping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she sat down in Jenna's recently vacated seat. Felix Flynn sat across from Joanna and began piling his plate full of toast, scrambled eggs and spaghetti in tomato sauce.

"I love Sunday breakfasts," he exclaimed. "The house-elves put in so much extra effort." He stopped, fork halfway to his mouth, when he realised Joanna was staring at him. "What?"

Somehow, at thirteen years old, Joanna had already mastered a stare that could make someone's insides twist. Connor was rather glad it wasn't directed at him, but then he remembered his insides were already twisted in a tight little not and he didn't think Joanna's death stare could have done much to make it worse.

A piece of egg slipped from Felix's fork and onto the table.

"I saw the Quidditch list in the Common Room before," Joanna said to Connor, releasing Felix from her disapproving stare. "You made the team. _Congratulations_! You'll do wonderfully."

Her enthusiasm made Connor crack a small grin. "Thanks, Jo. I was kinda surprised. I thought Jack Noll was going to get it for sure."

"Nah, this is Jack's last year," Felix said between large mouthfuls of food. "There's not much point in picking someone who's just gonna leave."

"There is if picking him means Gryffindor wins the Cup this year."

"Felix is right," Joanna added as she placed a much more moderated portion of eggs and a single piece of buttered toast on her plate. "I bet Jenna wants to grow you as a player."

"Grow me?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Felix said, nodding in agreement. "Jenna's a sixth year right?" When Connor nodded, he continued. "She knows that she's only got one more Quidditch season left after this year. She won't want to pick older students because they're just going to leave when she is, so what's the point? She'll want to leave the team in capable hands and that means picking a younger player now and having a hand in training them up."

"I suppose that makes sense," Connor said.

"Of course it does," Joanna said with a wide grin, revealing her slightly crooked lower teeth.

"Oh," Felix snapped his fingers and looked between both Connor and Joanna. "I forgot to ask last night, but have you guys done that Defence homework yet?"

"I have," Joanna said instantly.

"Of course," Felix said with a significant glance at Connor. "How long did it take you?"

"About three hours. I finished it on Wednesday night."

"That's the day we got it!" Felix exclaimed.

"It's better to get it out of the way early then leave it until the last minute," Joanna said.

Felix sighed. "What about you Connor?"

"I haven't started either," Connor said. "With Quidditch try-outs and everything I haven't been thinking about it."

"Good," Felix said happily. "Let's work on it tonight, yeah?"

"Sure," Connor said.

"It shouldn't be _too_ hard," Felix said. "Professor DeWitt only wants six inches of parchment, right?"

Joanna nodded.

"I've eaten sandwiches longer than that."

"You boys are impossible," Joanna said, shaking her head.

"Oi, Connor!" Connor jerked his head around and spotted Aiden Greengrass striding down the table towards him with a wide, friendly grin on his face. He stopped beside Connor and gripped his shoulder. "I just saw the list. Nice going, man."

"Thanks," Connor grinned.

"We'll do some celebrating tonight - get the whole team together. I reckon I might be able to nab some butterbeers from the kitchens."

"Sounds awesome," Connor replied.

"It's tradition," Aiden said. "I'll see you later tonight. You guys are welcome to come too." He added to Joanna and Felix, almost as an after-thought. He was gone before anyone could say another word, taking a seat next to Jenna on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Did you see this one, Connor?" Felix jabbed his fork in Joanna's direction. "As soon as Greengrass comes over, she starts twirling her hair and goes all doe-eyed."

Connor laughed and even Joanna smiled. "He's very good looking," she said, with a dreamy glance in Aiden's direction.

"His sister is fit," Felix said. "Too bad she's a Ravenclaw."

"I was talking to Annalise after Charms the other week," Joanna said, her love-eyes vanishing as she looked away from Aiden. "She's a really lovely girl, you know. She could be the perfect girl for Connor."

Connor choked on his juice.

"Nah, he's got Quidditch to think about now," Felix said. "He can't have any girls distracting him."

"Who can't have girls distracting him?" The seat next Joanna was suddenly filled by Teddy Lupin, whose hair was a striking shade of deep red today, matched well with glittering, gold eyes.

"Connor," Felix said. "He made the Quidditch team."

"Oh, good going," Teddy said, somehow managing to sound like he wasn't congratulating Connor at all.

"Thanks," Connor said as he scooped up another spoonful of fruit salad, managing to sound less than thankful.

Joanna shook her head again.

"Say, have you guys noticed anything ... strange at breakfast this morning?"

"Just you and Connor being idiots," Joanna said sarcastically.

Felix, however, was intrigued. "Strange like what?"

Teddy smiled devilishly. "Just anything strange."

"Nothing's happened so far," Felix said. "What'd you do?"

Teddy shook his head and changed the subject. "Have you done that Defence homework yet?"

"No," Felix said. "Connor and I were going to do it tonight, but I'm thinking we'll go to that Quidditch party instead." He ignored Joanna's sharp glance. "Oh, _relax_, Jo, we'll get it done this afternoon."

"I hope so," Joanna said, "Because—"

She cut off as a loud scream echoed from the Ravenclaw table. Connor whipped his head around and stared as a fifth year girl with raven-black hair stood up and backed away so fast she nearly tripped over. Her head was swelling to nearly three times its usual size, stretching her facial features so wide her entire head looked like it was about to burst. Eventually it grew so large she toppled forward, weighed down by her massive head, and collapsed to the ground.

Teddy started laughing.

At the staff table, Professor Cousland, the Transfiguration professor, all but launched himself over the table and sprinted over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What did you do?" Joanna said hissed at Teddy, who was nearly doubled over with laughter.

Teddy struggled to sit upright as he plunged his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a handful of little green, leafy stems, like one would find on a strawberry.

"Are those...?" Felix asked.

Teddy nodded, eyes bright with amusement. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went down to the kitchen and put a handful of Swelling Strawberries into the fruit salad mix."

Connor looked down at his fruit bowl and hastily pushed it away. Swelling Strawberries were another joke-product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. When someone ate the red strawberry their head swelled up to nearly four times its usual size. All you had to do to deflate it was eat the bright green strawberry stems, which Teddy was now replacing in his pocket.

"How many did you put in?" Felix asked.

"Only five. The house-elves didn't even notice."

Professor Cousland had managed to get the Ravenclaw girl to her feet and was directing two of her friends to help her get to the Hospital Wing.

"How would you feel if you caused permanent damage with that prank, Teddy," Joanna said disapprovingly.

"She'll be fine," Teddy said dismissively. "Pomfrey can shrink a head back to normal in her sleep. Besides, Weasley products never cause any permanent damage."

Felix helped himself to another serving of eggs and toast. "I think I'll stick around for a little while longer," he said.

When breakfast finished an hour later, three more students' heads had swollen so large they had to follow the Ravenclaw girl to the Hospital wing. Teddy had tears running down his cheeks when he saw Lance Avery's head swell so large he quickly lost his balance and toppled face-first into his plate of food.

"I reckon he got a double helping," Teddy said in between gasps of laughter. Even Joanna had a small smile on her face, while Felix and Connor were laughing openly. They weren't the only ones either, not by a long shot. The other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were ordered by Professor Longbottom to leave after laughing so uproarously at one of the Slytherin beaters who had fallen into a sharp-nosed chaser's lap.

"Don't forget about your homework!" Joanna reminded them later as they left the Great Hall.

"You can be a real buzzkill, you know that, Jo?" Connor said, still grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>- <span>Behind the Crying Tree<span> -

* * *

><p>As October stretched on and the autumn chill fell over the castle, Connor watched Jenna's face become more troubled as he flew around the Quidditch pitch on an old Hogwarts cleansweep.<p>

After one particularly miserable practise (Jenna bullied them all into doing a gruelling circuit exercise that involved _running_ around the pitch several times and dozens of push ups before she even let them on their brooms), Connor was walking back to the castle covered in mud and sweat, chatting with fellow chaser, fifth year Aiden Greengrass.

"Don't worry too much about Jen," Aiden said, after Connor expressed his concerns. "She just wants to win the House Cup this year."

"Is that all?" Connor said with a hint of sarcasm.

Aiden grinned. "Oh, she'll push us harder than Professor Cousland for an Outstanding OWL in Transfiguration to get it."

"I just feel like I'm letting you guys down," Connor said, finally voicing the concern that had been eating his insides ever since he made the team.

"Nah, you're not." Aiden shook his head. "That Cleansweep Four you've been using is crap, but you're a decent player – a good flyer too. A good flyer on a crappy broom will beat a shitty flyer on the best broom in the world, every time. Did you notice that in every drill Jen had you nearby our rings?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bet you a butterbeer that's because she wants Matt to pass you the quaffle whenever he saves a goal. All you have to do is dodge the pissed off chasers and pass the quaffle to me or Luce."

"Won't that make me a target for their beaters too?"

"Hopefully," Aiden chuckled. "If they're targeting you then they won't be going after me, will they?" He drew his arm back and mimed tossing an imaginary quaffle through a hoop. At the look on Aiden's face he laughed loudly. "Any quidditch player worth his salt could dodge a bludger on broken broom. You, my friend, are very salty - and those school Cleansweeps are hardly broken."

"What should I be doing for offense?" Connor asked.

Aiden laughed again. "I recommend getting a better broom."

Connor snorted, "What should I be doing _now_?"

"Just keep doing what you've been doing." Aiden shrugged. "And get a good night's sleep tonight. I'll bet you a galleon that Jenna schedules an emergency practise before Halloween."

Connor sighed. "I have Astronomy at midnight tonight."

Aiden laughed.

As they walked up the narrow steps towards the castle, Connor paused and frowned. "Does that sound like someone crying to you?"

Aiden paused for a second. "Yeah it does," he agreed.

At the top of the stairs they emerged into a small garden roughly halfway to the castle. In spring and summer the garden was filled with red and yellow flowers. It was a favourite spot for couples trying to snatch a quiet minute alone. The flowers were mostly brown and dying now. On the far edge of the garden was a massive oak tree which still had most of its leaves. The garden wall stretched around the tree leading towards a hidden spot almost perfectly crafted for a couple who wanted more than a quiet minute alone. Or, as Connor thought as he and Aiden walked around the tree, where a particularly unpleasant third year was failing to comfort a crying boy.

Lance Avery was on one knee, talking quietly to a tiny first year with red, tear-stained cheeks. He looked at Connor and Aiden as they walked around the tree and stood up quickly, brushing fallen leaves from his robes. The first year was wearing the red and gold tie and lion emblem of Gryffindor house. His robes were covered in dead leaves and dirt.

Both Connor and Aiden must have been stunned into silence, because it took more than a few seconds for Aiden to blink and move into action after surveying the scene. "He's from our house," Aiden said as he bent down next to the first year and smiled reassuringly. "What's your name, matey?"

The Gryffindor first year swallowed loudly and said, "Lachlan Trent."

"I'm Aiden Greengrass," Aiden said. "Are you all right, Lachlan? Why are you crying?"

Little Lachlan Trent looked up at Lance and another tear trickled down his cheek.

Connor frowned and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "What's going on, Avery?"

Avery looked even more thin-lipped than usual. He glanced at Connor's wand and his hand twitched by his own wand pocket. "Abney used the Full Body Bind curse and tried to hide him in the leaves back here."

Connor looked at the piles of scattered leaves on the ground and the dead leaves stuck to Lachlan Trent's robes. Lachlan was just small enough to be completely covered.

"Abney Avery?" Aiden asked sharply.

Avery grimaced and nodded slowly.

"Why would he do that," Aiden asked.

Avery scowled.

"They said no one was going to find me," Lachlan snivelled.

Connor felt anger surge and burn brightly. "How _did_ you find him?" he asked Avery.

"I was with Abney when he did it," Avery said simply. "Ewart, Garland and Rosier were there too."

"All pure bloods from Slytherin," Aiden almost spat.

"What were you doing with them?" Connor asked.

Avery shrugged. "Abney's my brother."

"Your brother's a real piece of work," Connor said.

"I'm going to take Lachlan back to Gryffindor Tower," Aiden said as he stood up and helped Lachlan to his feet. He gave a Connor a significant look and nodded at Avery as he guided Lachlan around the huge oak tree towards the castle. "Do you like Quidditch, Lachy?"

Connor could hear Aiden chattering happily about Quidditch and the Gryffindor team non-stop as he led Lachlan into the castle. The tiny first year followed quickly, only just managing to keep up with Aiden's strides.

Avery had not moved. The Hufflepuff was staring at his feet, almost uncomfortably.

"The kid's muggleborn," Avery said, as if that was all the explanation Connor needed. "Abney hates muggleborns."

"You think that makes it okay?" Connor said icily.

"I didn't say that. I just said that Abney hates muggleborns. Mudblood's been his favourite word lately. He knew the kid was a mudblood, so when he saw him walking by himself he pulled out his wand and cursed him." Avery was silent for a long, long moment. "I didn't want to leave him here, so I made some stupid excuse to leave dinner and came to get him."

Connor felt something that felt disturbingly like pity pierce through his anger.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Avery said suddenly. "I'm going."

Connor felt his insides twist. Lance Avery could be an arrogant jerk sometimes, but he hadn't left Lachlan Trent out here for half the night. Who knows how long it would have taken for someone to find him if Avery hadn't come back. It was that knowledge - that little thought that would not go away - that made Connor open his mouth and unwittingly lead him and Teddy Lupin towards detention on November 1st.

"Hey, Lance," Connor said as his conscience screamed at him, demanding to be heard. Avery stopped and turned back around. Connor breathed in and said quickly. "It was Teddy Lupin who put the Swelling Strawberries in the fruit salad at breakfast the other week. I just thought you should know. I'm sorry."

Lance's face was still and the seconds seemed to stretch on for an eternity before he said, "Thanks for telling me."

* * *

><p>- <span>The Pumpkin that Shook Halloween<span> -

* * *

><p>Connor would be lying if he said he hadn't been looking for Abney Avery in the days leading towards Halloween. Whenever he saw him though, he was always surrounded by his friends, or a staff member was nearby.<p>

Connor's wand hand itched.

When he told Joanna what had happened while waiting to go to Astronomy at midnight, she had been suitably appalled and urged him to tell Professor Longbottom (You have to tell someone, Connor. What would have happened if Lachlan was left out there all night?) Ten minutes later, Aiden appeared at his side and told him to keep it quiet from the teachers (There's no point getting the staff involved, Connor. Abney will get what's coming to him soon enough).

He had to suffer Joanna's disapproving silence right up until they were almost at the top of the Astronomy Tower's spiral staircase, where Lance Avery was hanging Teddy Lupin by his ankle and threatening to throw his belongings over the side of the railing.

All because _he_ had decided to listen to his bloody conscience and tell Avery the truth.

As if he didn't feel bad enough already.

He avoided Teddy for the entire lesson and for the next few days, which was made particularly difficult by their shared dormitory room. If Teddy noticed, he gave no sign.

But Joanna noticed – even if she didn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally asked him as they were packing up their Potions gear on Halloween morning.

"Talking to me again, are you?" Connor said with a trace of bitterness. Joanna still hadn't quite forgiven him for refusing to tell Professor Longbottom – or any teacher for that matter - about what happened to Lachlan Trent.

If he hadn't already been feeling so miserable, Joanna's glare might have broken him.

"I'm _worried_ about you, you idiot!" she said, all but slamming her Potions textbook closed. She stormed out of the classroom, leaving Connor's mouth gaping slightly and making him feel even worse. Felix, who had been working with Teddy at the back of the classroom, gave him a confused shrug.

Quidditch practise was his only real release, the only time where he didn't feel guilty about Lachlan Trent or angry at Abney Avery. Their first game had been scheduled for the first week of November and Jenna had used the date as an excuse to somehow drive them even harder. It was paying off too, although not even Jenna's boyfriend Matt was quite willing to admit that to Jenna just yet.

After Connor delivered a speedy pass that somehow managed to curve past Jenna and land perfectly in Aiden's outstretched hand, Jenna declared that it didn't matter so much anymore if Connor used a sub-par broomstick.

"Ravenclaw won't know what hit them," she said gleefully.

Aiden high-fived him as he flew past and so did the other chaser Lucy. Sure, the pass was probably a fluke, but Connor _knew_ he was much better than he had been during his try-out.

Of course, the euphoria vanished whenever Connor walked past that oak tree garden on the way back to the castle.

Halloween bought a different atmosphere to the castle, like it did every year. Cobwebs appeared in most corners and across the ceilings. Occasionally someone would shriek as they saw something scuttle across the webbing. The webs were everywhere on the third floor and they seemed to have a mind of their own. Tendrils of web would stretch out and tangle themselves around unweary ankles or wrists. Aiden Greengrass and Matthew Knight had teamed up with a pair of Ravenclaw fifth years to enchant a giant spider made wholly of webbing to slowly creep towards any unfortunate soul that managed to become caught in the web.

Professor Flitwick made the entire prank vanish after a fourth year Hufflepuff with arachnophobia had a panic attack and had to go to the Hospital Wing.

The webbed spider was far from the worst thing wandering the halls that Halloween either. Someone – not even Aiden or Matt knew who – had enchanted one of Hagrid's carved pumpkins, placing it on top of a skeleton figure dressed in torn, black rogues. The pumpkin carried an enormous blade that looked like a much-oversized kitchen knife made from chipped and scarred iron. The pumpkin executioner – as it had been dubbed by lunch that day – wandered the halls and staircases in no particular pattern or purpose. Whenever it encountered a group of students it would sometimes raise its sword and take wild swipes as it chased them away. Professor DeWitt had taken it upon himself to hunt down the creature, but so far hadn't had much luck finding it.

"I can't wait for the feast," Felix announced happily as soon as their final class for the day finished. "I skipped lunch today to make more room." He patted his flat stomach and grinned.

Connor had missed lunch too, but not because he had been saving room for the feast. After Joanna had stormed off he had lost his appetite.

"What's going on between you and Jo?" Felix asked, catching the look on Connor's face. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You two didn't have an _awkward_ moment, did you?"

"No, nothing like that," Connor replied quickly. "She hasn't said anything to you?"

"Oh, she's said lots of things, but not a word about you."

Connor's heart seemed to sink that little bit lower.

"Don't worry about it," Felix said. "You know what Jo's like. She just likes to get her way. She'll forget about whatever it is eventually and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Connor forced a grin. "Hopefully."

But in his heart of hearts he doubted that.

Felix snapped his fingers as if an idea had just struck him and said, "Actually, do you know what's been going on with Ted lately?"

Connor's nerves jolted. "What do you mean?"

"He's been quiet lately," Felix said. "Usually on Halloween he's transforming into different creatures to scare people. That spider on the third floor would have been right up his alley. I haven't seen him at all today."

"I dunno," Connor said.

Felix shrugged. "Guess not."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password (Skele-Grow). The portrait swung open, revealing a Halloween wonderland inside. Aiden and Matt had managed to create another web-spider, but instead of chasing people it just stared at them from the rooftop. Small pumpkins were charmed to glow without a candle inside, each filled with different sweets both Connor and Felix refused to touch out of sheer suspision. A crate of butterbeer stolen from the kitchens lay in one corner with a note saying that a terrible curse would befall the one who took one before the proper time. Felix and Connor avoided that crate too.

They claimed the seats by the fire, which was already blazing merrily, and talked about whatever topic came to mind. They were discussing the upcoming Quidditch Tournament at Hogwarts when Aiden Greengrass and Matt Knight clambered through the portrait hole carrying a small package wrapped inside Aiden's cloak.

"What have you got there?" Connor called to them.

Aiden winked and replied. "Nothing for you to worry about, Lennox."

They disappeared upstairs to the dormitory, leaving Connor and Felix both confused and very curious. They were debating the best way to break into the fifth year dorm room when Cecelia Dearborn came through the portrait hole and made a weary beeline straight for them.

"Hi," she said as she slumped into the third arm chair and stifled a yawn.

"You look drained," Felix pointed out.

"I feel drained," Cecelia replied. "I've been in the library since lunch time working on an Arithmancy essay. It's due in a couple of days."

"How's it going?" Felix said.

Cecelia groaned. "Not very well."

"I know how to help you with that," Connor said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Drop Arithmancy and come join Care of Magical Creatures with me and Felix."

Cecelia laughed. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick with my nice, safe, clean Arithmancy books. Didn't you guys have to pull a Flesh-Eating slug off of Shawn Carver the other week?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of tempting to leave it on," Connor said.

"You have no idea how tempting," Felix agreed.

Cecelia laughed again. "You know, I heard that there was a bit of a commotion at lunch today."

"More swollen heads?"

"I heard it had something to do with snakes. If you two were there you could have put your Care of Magical Creatures training to good use."

"That sounds disgusting," Felix shuddered. "I hate snakes."

Cecelia nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I wasn't there."

"Did you get a look at any of the Halloween decorations?" Felix asked, and then quickly added with a look at Aiden and Matt's web spider. "The official ones?"

"Nah, they hadn't started yet. I did see Hagrid carrying up that massive pumpkin of his to the castle, though."

"He's been going on about that pumpkin all month," Connor said. At the start of every Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid would talk happily about the perfect pumpkins he was growing. "I wonder if he'll cry when he carves it."

"He might shed a tear, yeah," Felix agreed.

"Don't be mean," Cecelia folded her arms. "Hagrid is really nice!"

"Yeah, that's true," Felix agreed. "You know Teddy goes has tea with him every now and then?" Connor and Cecelia both shook their heads. Felix straightened in his armchair and continued. "I went with him once. Hagrid tells loads of stories about the Wizarding Wars. Did you know he was part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah I heard that," Connor said. "Binns mentioned it in History of Magic last year."

"Did he?" Felix said. "I probably wasn't listening."

"One of the muggleborn students asked him about the Second Wizarding War," Connor said. "I don't remember who, but Binns talked about it for ten minutes or so before going back on topic."

"I have no memory of that," Felix said.

"I think some of the teachers forget that Muggleborn students don't know anything about magic until they get their letter," Connor said. "First year was a blur."

"There haven't been too many muggleborn students around," Felix said. "There are – what – five or six in our year?"

"Four," Connor said.

"Do you remember Professor DeWitt talking about You Know Who's reign back in September?" Cecelia said. "He said that You Know Who had the lists of Muggleborn Wizards and Witches destroyed because he believed they had no place in the Wizarding World. The Ministry has been searching for those kids since then, but they only find maybe half of them."

"How did they find you again, Connor?" Felix asked.

"Mum started dating this guy who was a real git," Connor said. "One night I accidentally set his car on fire. The next day, Professor Cousland showed up at my house with my Hogwarts letter."

"You need to work on telling that story, mate," Felix laughed. "What happened to your mum's boyfriend?"

"Dunno, never saw him again. I think the Ministry wiped his memory."

"How did you mum feel about that?" Cecelia was smiling widely.

"I think she was okay with it," Connor shrugged.

Then, almost simultaneously, Connor and Felix's stomach's rumbled. Loudly.

"I cannot wait for dinner," Felix said happily as Cecelia giggled into her hand.

* * *

><p>When they finally followed the stream of Gryffindors down from the tower towards the Feast, they found the Entrance Hall decorated like a Halloween wonderland. Swarms of bats flew across the ceiling, sometimes swooping on unsuspecting students. A great wooden platform had been erected by the staircase, carefully roped off to stop any wandering student from climbing up. A working guillotine was operated by the Pumpkin Executioner, who loaded pumpkin heads into the guillotine and laughed madly as some of the younger students (and the occasional older one) gasped as he jerked on the rope and sent the blade crashing down through the middle of the pumpkin. A number of the ghosts had taken a morbid interest in the guillotine too. Headless Emeric loudly told anyone that would listen that he had been killed by one of these splendid inventions.<p>

Cobwebs draped the ceiling and skeletons hung by their necks from the banisters. At the base of the wooden platform was a garden of large pumpkins, each carved lovingly by Hagrid into different faces and creatures. The largest pumpkin was almost as tall as Connor and had been carved into a dragon's head. It was the largest he had ever managed to grow. All of his other pumpkin sculptures had been practice for this one massive pumpkin. Magical flames burst out of the dragon's mouth, illuminating the pumpkin executioner as he slaughtered the smaller, rotting pumpkins.

"This is so much better than last year," Connor said to Cecelia as they lined up behind a group of Gryffindor second years outside the Great Hall.

Cecelia nodded in agreement. She was staring at the Pumpkin Executioner with wider than normal eyes. And that was saying something.

The Great Hall doors opened slowly, illuminated by a glowing light from hundreds of torches and candles. Compared to the darkness of the Entrance Hall, the Great Hall seemed to be a refuge of light and warmth. Some of Hagrid's giant pumpkins lay carved in the corners of the hall, each illuminated with magical light.

"Go on, carefully now," A Hufflepuff prefect said loudly over the constant chatter.

Connor sat next to Felix halfway up the Gryffindor table. Cecelia sat opposite him, smiling widely. Her eyes weren't _that_ big, Connor had never quite understood what Teddy went on about with Cecelia and her eyes. Joanna sat next to Cecelia and pointedly refused to even look in Connor's direction. Connor was instantly reminded of what the Halloween decorations had managed to help him forget for a little while.

When everyone was seated and talking amongst themselves, Headmaster Lancaster stood up from his place at the centre of the staff table and held up his right hand. The Hall was instantly quiet.

"I'm sure some of you know the reason we dress this way at Halloween," Professor Lancaster said. He gestured at his bright green robes and green goblin mask perched on the top of his head.

"So we can scare the crap out of muggles," Felix whispered in Connor's ear.

"Or offend every goblin in Gringotts," Conner whispered back.

"Halloween began as a way for men to laugh at evil – to make fun of monsters in order to lessen their power over us," Lancaster said. "Even the muggles celebrate this to some degree. In our revelry it is easy to forget that there is great evil in this world who is happy for us – in our revelry – to forget he exists."

Lancaster continued after a short pause. "Most of you are too young to remember, but it is important that we never forget. Evil walked these halls not so many years ago. Not for the first time, but hopefully for the last."

Absolute silence fell over the Great Hall as Headmaster Lancaster spoke. Really. Connor could have heard a pin drop.

"There was so much fear, more than I hope any of you will ever experience. Always remember that fear can only haunt you if you have reason to be afraid. We wear these masks and dress up in costumes to make light of these creatures that slink in the shadows and hide from the light. If we find humour and laughter and light in our lives, then, much like a boggart hiding in a closet, fear's power over our lives will be shattered.

"So remember, young witches and wizards, when you lie in bed tonight that fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. It is not always as simple as a boggart in our closets. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realise that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones. Our mouths can taste sweetness and rejoice.

"Above all, we must never forget." Lancaster's hard eyes surveyed the Great Hall, someone managing to look at every student and convince them that his words were just for them. "And on that note, tuck in."

As soon as Professor Lancaster finished speaking, he spread his arms and platters full of magnificent food magically appeared on the tables. The Great Hall was instantly filled with the sweet aroma of tender meats and roasted vegetables.

"That was different," Felix said as he helped himself to sliced pieces of roasted chicken.

Connor nodded in agreement and reached for the plate of roast lamb.

Cecelia Dearborn leaned forward, looking confused. "I don't really understand."

"He was telling us to not let our fears rule our lives, but to always remember that it's there." Joanna said. Connor met her eyes for a brief second before she quickly looked away.

"Is that right?" Felix said. "He was talking about the Battle of Hogwarts at the start, wasn't he?"

Joanna nodded.

"Teddy's parents died in the battle, you know," Felix continued.

"Really?" Cecelia's eyes seemed to envelop her face.

"Mm-hmm, he never really talks about them." Felix poured gravy over his filled plate. "You're from a Wizarding family, Cecelia. You should know about them, surely."

"I didn't know his parents died in the battle," Cecelia replied. "Who does he live with?"

"With his grandmother, I think."

"Oh." Cecelia retreated thoughtfully, her brow furrowed.

"Where is Teddy?" Joanna asked. "He's not here, is he?"

"We haven't seen him all day," Felix said.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Felix thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half and an over-filled stomach later, Connor leaned back on the bench and smiled contentedly. The prefects were standing up and began directing the younger students away from the tables and out of the Hall. Some of the older students had already left to go back to their dorms – or other secret places around the castle.<p>

Felix sighed happily and stood up. "The walk back to Gryffindor Tower is going to kill me," he said. "I haven't eaten that much in ages."

Connor agreed. It had been too hard to resist having seconds and later thirds.

They weren't the only ones getting up to follow the crowd of out of the Great Hall. They moved along at the back of the line in silence and were almost at the door before Felix felt through his pockets and slapped his head.

"Damn, I left my wand back at the table. Wait up for me outside, yeah?" He was gone before Connor could reply, pushing though the crowds to get back to the Gryffindor table.

Connor let the natural movement of the mob carry him through the great double doors and into the Entrance Hall. He found a spot by the wooden platform and the pumpkin executioner and settled there to wait.

But then Connor heard the voice he had been listening for ever since he had found Lance Avery talking with little Lachlan Trent. He glanced around and saw the slippery Slytherin fifth year surrounded by a small gathering of Slytherins (and the odd member of other Houses) next to the entrance to the dungeons.

"You should have seen how scared this mudblood was!" Abney all but shouted as he laughed with his friends. "Before he could even cry I hit him with the body-bind curse. He fell over, stiff as anything, so I levitated him out to that garden with the oak tree and buried him under all the fallen leaves there. If it weren't for all the stones I would have buried him in the ground." He laughed even louder.

One of the Slytherin's said something Connor couldn't hear, but Abney just rolled his eyes and said. "I saw him walking around the next day too. Someone must have found him. It's a shame. You know what they say: 'The best kind of mudblood is a dead mudblood'."

Connor stopped thinking clearly, he was so angry he would later swear his vision had turned red. He pulled out his wand pointed it at Hagrid's giant pumpkin - the pride of his garden. He swished the wand upwards and lifted the pumpkin from its stand, and then he flicked his wand towards Abney like he was cracking a whip. The pumpkin shot forward, as fast as a blur, and hit Abney squarely in the face. The pumpkin shattered, spraying Abney's audience with pieces of mushy pumpkin.

Abney collapsed to the ground, blood spraying from both nostrils. For a moment, everyone in the Entrance Hall was silent in shock and then Connor imagined the giant pumpkin, with its carved dragon head and enchanted fire, smashing into Abney Avery's face in slow motion.

And Connor laughed.

The weight on his shoulders had suddenly lifted. All it had taken was a pumpkin to Abney's face.

"You little shit!" Derek Garland, one of Abney's Slytherin friends, shouted as he pulled out his wand and disarmed Connor with a slash of red light. He waved his wand again and invisible ropes wrapped themselves around Connor's wrists and yanked him upwards.

The Entrance Hall suddenly exploded into motion. The rest of the pumpkin covered Slytherins all drew their wands and pointed them at Connor. Abney let out a pained groan and tried to climb to his feet, but his eyes rolled backwards and he fell heavily back to the ground.

"I'm going to tear you apart, Mudblood," Garland spat as he pointed his wand at Connor's forehead.

Jenna O'Connor appeared, pushing her way to the front of the crowd and waving her wand in a wide arc. The ropes around Connor's arms vanished and he fell heavily to the ground. Garland's spell whistled harmlessly overhead, striking one of the hanging pumpkins and making it explode in a burst of orange light. Aiden Greengrass and Matthew Knight flanked Jenna on either side, wands ready; both looking more serious than Connor had ever seen them. Felix stepped in front of Connor, ready to take any other spell a Slytherin tried to throw at him. To Connor's surprise even Joanna stepped forward, face pale, but determined. Someone summoned Connor's wand and pressed it into his hand.

"Get out of the way," Garland snarled at Jenna.

"You're not getting your hands on him," Jenna replied, quietly determined.

"Look at what he did to Abney," Garland shouted, turning and pointing at Abney, who was clutching his broken nose and groaning.

Jenna's lips curled. "He looks better now than he usually does."

Connor didn't think Garland's face could get any angrier, but somehow it did. Flushing red with rage, he drew back his wand and opened his mouth to begin an incantation.

A white ball of light suddenly flashed and echoed around the Entrance Hall with an almighty crack. "_Stop this madness_!" a magically enhanced voice boomed, causing most of the students in the hall to clutch their ears. When the light cleared, Headmaster Lancaster was standing between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. His usually calm features had disappeared under a veneer of anger and disappointement.

There was a sudden flurry to make wands vanish back into pockets.

Professor Longbottom and Professor Cousland appeared at the Headmaster's side; both faces seemed to be carved from stone. Several more teachers were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Who started this?" Professor Lancaster said quietly, although every ear seemed to hear him.

There was a long silence, only broken by shuffling feet and Abney Avery's moans. Connor pushed himself to his feet. One of his ankles twitched painfully. "I did, Professor," Connor raised his hand and pushed past Felix and Matt so that Lancaster could see him. Derek Garland glared at him murderously.

"There has been bad blood between Gryffindor and Slytherin for centuries and it is only recently starting to mend," Lancaster was looking at Connor, but seemed to be speaking to everyone in the room. "I _will not_ have our progress undone because of a child's stupidity."

Connor nodded, feeling suitably shamed.

"I believe he is one of yours, Professor Longbottom," Lancaster said.

"But he..." Garland protested and pointed at Abney. "Look at—"

"He is Professor Longbottom's to deal with, not yours, Mr Garland!" Headmaster Lancaster said fiercely. "Why don't you busy concern yourselves with taking your friend to the Hospital Wing? I believe he has a nose in desperate need of repair."

Derek looked like he was going to argue further, but Lancaster's eyes flashed and he backed away to help pull a still-dizzy Abney to his feet.

Professor Longbottom appeared in front of Connor and took him by the shoulder.

"Come with me, Connor." There was no sign of friendliness in Professor Longbottom's eyes.

The pumpkin executioner cackled as he sliced another pumpkin in two.

* * *

><p>When Connor climbed through the portrait hole later that night he was all but pulled though by several pairs of hands.<p>

"Holy shit, Connor," Felix shouted in his ear over the music. "They'll be talking about that pumpkin for _years_!"

He was pulled away from Felix by Aiden Greengrass who was grinning widely. "Someone get the man a butterbeer!" he roared into the crowd of Gryffindors before turning to Connor.

"What you did to Abney was way better than anything I'd come up with," Aiden said over the noise. "I'm never going to forget the look on that prick's face as that pumpkin went straight for his head. If anyone deserved to be knocked out by a giant pumpkin, it was him."

"Professor Longbottom didn't ban you from Quidditch, did he?" Jenna grabbed his robed by the collar with a wild look in her eyes. She wouldn't let go until he shook his head vehemently. "Good!" she said, visibly calmer. "I haven't spent all this time training you for you to ruin it all with a bloody pumpkin."

Someone shoved an ice-cold butterbeer into his hand and clapped him heavily on the back.

Then Connor spotted the person he really wanted to talk to. Joanna was sitting on the steps leading up to the girls' dormitories watching the partying Gryffindors with a small smile on her face. When she noticed Connor making his way towards her, the smile quickly disappeared.

Connor sat on the step next to her and offered her the butterbeer. "I'm sorry for being such a moody prick, Jo," Connor said. "I've had a lot on my mind and I didn't really know what to do to make it go away."

"I heard what Abney was saying in the Entrance Hall," Joanna said.

"He's a dickhead," Connor said.

"I know, but you probably shouldn't have done what you did – even if did made you Gryffindor's mighty hero."

"Maybe not, but it felt good." Silence fell between them for a moment as they watched the other Gryffindors laugh and dance. Aiden had pulled the web spider down from the roof and was wearing it on his head like a cowl.

"I told Professor Longbottom everything," Connor said, "About what Abney Avery did to Lachlan Trent."

"You didn't have much of a choice." Joanna snorted and took a sip of butterbeer. "Do you feel better now?" she added as she handed the bottle back to Connor.

Connor grinned and took a long drink. "A bit - a lot."

Joanna's lips quirked. "Because you finally told a teacher, or because you launched Hagrid's prized pumpkin into Abney's head?"

"Both," Connor said. Joanna laughed.

"So what did Professor Longbottom give you?" Joanna said, suddenly concerned. "You're not being expelled are you?"

Connor shook his head. "I lost Gryffindor fifty points and I have a week's worth of detentions starting tomorrow. And I think they're going to send a letter home to Mum."

"You should feel lucky he didn't kick you off the Quidditch team."

Connor laughed. "I think Jenna would hex him if he tried to get rid of me."

"Well you won't be alone in detention tomorrow," Joanna said lightly.

"Huh?"

"Teddy's on detention too."

"Lupin? Why? What did he do?"

* * *

><p>- <span>Treddy Lupin<span> -

- Earlier that Day -

* * *

><p>Teddy loved it when a plan began to come together.<p>

He stood in front of a giant painting of a bowl of fruit, carrying a small backpack over his shoulder. Why anyone would want to paint a bowl of fruit, Teddy could never guess. Not for the first time he resolved to ask Victoire when went back to Gryffindor Tower. She was into art and would most likely know the answer. Maybe he would even see her at lunch.

He suppressed a chuckle. Maybe not.

He reached out a hand and tickled the pear, watching as it squirmed and wriggled and laughed before transforming into a bright green door knob.

Teddy closed his eyes and willed himself to change. It was easier than breathing to change his hair colour, but it took a bit more effort to change his physical shape. He felt his body shrink and become unfamiliar. His head widened and his ears became large and pointy. When he opened his eyes, he was tiny – half the size he was normally.

He took one wobbly step forward (It always took a while to get used to a new form) and dropped the knapsack to the ground. His fingernails were long and hooked and made unzipping the bag a trial in itself, but he quickly pulled the bag open and pulled out a Hogwarts House-Elf uniform he had "acquired" back in first year. He quickly shrugged out of his oversized Hogwarts robes and changed into the little uniform. He became Treddy, imaged after the little house-elves who looked after his Godfather's house.

The kitchen house-elves knew Treddy and most paused to wave at him as they hurried about the long tables in the kitchen. They never asked him why he barely ever came to the kitchens, or why he never did any work.

Most of the food for lunch was already in position. Pots of different soups and trenchers of bread lay in even intervals across the tables' surface. Lunch before a feast was usually a very simple affair to give the house-elves more time to prepare dinner.

Treddy waddled over towards the Hufflepuff table and hopped up on one of the small stepladders the elves used to get on the table. He walked along the table to the place where Lance Avery usually sat with his friends and peered into the closest pot of chicken-noodle soup. It smelt delicious and Treddy almost felt bad.

Almost.

The bruises on his arms hadn't quite healed yet.

Treddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of circular pellets.

He dumped the pellets into the pot of soup and stood back.

Just to be safe he dropped a handful of pellets into the pots of soup on either side too.

Treddy hopped off the table and waddled back out of the kitchen, but not before snagging a bottle of butterbeer from the crate inside one of the giant pantries.

He had to remember to pull off the little house-elf uniform before he transformed back to normal. While transforming into something else was an effort, going back to normal was like watching a stretched rubber band flick back to normal. It felt good to be back to his normal height and build.

Quickly redressing, he stuffed the house-elf uniform back into his knapsack and slung it over one shoulder. He leisurely strolled up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, sipping on the butterbeer as he walked.

There was already a buzz of conversation taking place in the Great Hall. The house-elves had sent the soups and bread to the tables in the Great Hall in the time it had taken Teddy to arrive.

Teddy was almost shaking in anticipation.

He stood to the side and smiled brightly at a group of Ravenclaws walking into the Great Hall. They eyed him suspiciously, but didn't stop to talk to him. Word had somehow spread rather quickly that he was the one responsible for those Swelling Strawberries a few weeks ago. He had chosen not to think about _that_ too much lately. He was sure that one of those Ravenclaws had been a victim of that particular prank.

_I'll give it another minute or two_, Teddy thought as he shoved his foot against the door to hold it open a crack. The waiting was almost unbearable and Teddy was forced to drain every drop of his limited amount of patience.

After looking over his shoulder to check that the Entrance Hall was clear once again, Teddy peered through the crack in the Great Hall doorways and spotted Lance Avery sitting at his customary seat at the Hufflepuff table next to Laura Dickey and some other Hufflepuff whose name Teddy didn't remember. Avery was tucking into his bowl of chicken-noodle soup with relish.

Teddy could have cackled.

He pulled out his wand and carefully pointed it at Avery. He had to use two hands to steady it. He couldn't afford to miss.

"_Actvientum_," he whispered. And waited.

For a moment Teddy thought the incantation hadn't worked, but then he saw Avery's face grow pale and his cheeks puff out like he was desperately trying to swallow something back down.  
>But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

Avery lurched forward and vomited three green, wiggly snakes into his soup bowl.

Laura Dickey screeched and backed away as Avery heaved again and sprayed a dozen little snakes over her robes and shoes in a desperate attempt to leave the Hufflepuff table. The snakes slithered across the table, and dropped down to the floor. Screams filled the Great Hall as the rest of Hufflepuff's table realised what was happening.

Teddy couldn't hold it in any longer. He bit down hard on his fist as all of his excitement and anticipation erupted into a bout of mirth.

A hand on his shoulder cut Teddy's laughter short.

Professor Cousland's face was indecipherable as he looked from Teddy, to Teddy's wand, to Avery vomiting even more snakes onto the Hufflepuff table.

His ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Stay here," Professor Cousland ordered as he pulled out his wand and marched inside the Great Hall.

There was no point in running now – it would just be worse for him if Professor Cousland came back and found him gone. In hindsight he never should have stuck around to watch.

Teddy grinned.

But it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>- <span>As Iron Sharpens Iron<span> -

or

- A Polished Portrait Frame -

* * *

><p>Sir William the Scarred's portrait was ordering them to be silent as the pair doubled over with laughter – cleaning rags and polishes forgotten. "This is most dishonourable behaviour!" he said sternly, but was barely given a second glance.<p>

"I heard that Lance Avery had to spend last night in the Hospital Wing," Connor said with a grin.

Teddy used his shirt collar to wipe a tear away from his cheek. "I know. I've never see anyone look so pale before."

"What was the jinx you used?"

"I didn't use one," Teddy said. "I transformed into a house-elf and put a hundred or so Slytherin Snake Eggs into the Hufflepuff soups just before lunch. You should have seen Avery. He was chowing down without a care in the world before I activated the eggs."

"How did you know which soups to put them in?"

Teddy shrugged. "Educated guesswork."

"I bet Madam Pomfey's never had to deal with snakes crawling around in someone's stomach before," Connor laughed.

"Avery's always wanted to be in Slytherin. I was just helping him out."

The pair laughed again as William the Scarred drew himself up and launched into another tirade.

"I'm never going to forget the way he threw up all over Laura Dickey's robes," Teddy said.

"Poor girl." Connor wiped a tear away from his eyes too. "But she really shouldn't have been sitting next to such a prat."

Connor dropped his rag back into its bucket and faced Teddy awkwardly. "I was the one who told Avery about the Swelling Strawberries the other week. I didn't know he was going to attack you in the Astronomy Tower. I'm sorry."

If Teddy cared, he gave no visible sign. "Don't worry about it, Connor. I would never have seen Avery vomit up those snakes if you hadn't. It was worth a few bruises and a week's worth of detentions."

"You knew it was me who told?"

"I thought it might have been you or Joanna," Teddy said. "You two are both friends with Avery."

"Joanna is, but I'm not really." Connor shook his head. "I didn't mind him, but then he just stood by and watched his brother terrorise and threaten to bury a first year muggleborn."

"Speaking of Abney," Teddy said, "everyone's talking about how you smashed Hagrid's prized pumpkin into his head."

Connor grinned. "He had to go to the Hospital Wing to have his nose set and grow some of his teeth back."

"He'll be after your blood now," Teddy said.

"Probably," Connor shrugged. "He's welcome to try."

"I've never been able to get that Charm to work properly," Teddy said. "I can't get enough power behind it."

"You need to flick your wand really hard at the end of the incantation, like you're cracking a whip."

And so as Connor Lennox and Teddy Lupin talked and laughed, they became friends. They were both covered in sweat and polish by the time they had finished the final portrait on the fourth floor three hours later. Sir William the Scarred had not been satisfied until his portrait frame gleamed without a speck of dust or fingerprint on it. He had roared in fury when Teddy touched the frame to see if he had noticed.

Professor Longbottom heard the two talking, but decided to let it slide this time. He had hoped this would happen when he put the pair on detention together. He hoped it would go a long way towards repairing the mutual dislike that had plagued Teddy Lupin and Connor Lennox since early in their first year.

As he listened to Connor and Teddy laugh, he smiled and walked back to his office, heart swelling with pride and self-satisfaction.

Professor Longbottom would eventually come to regret putting Teddy Lupin and Connor Lennox together on detention that night.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow that took me longer to write than I thought it would. I wanted to go through all the events that led towards the two becoming friends in detention. The chapter seemed to grow as I added more detail and different characters to the fold.

Reviews are like a cold glass of something after being outside on a hot day (It has been seriously hot here lately).

Peace out.


End file.
